


Sun's Out, Buns Out

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ball Massage, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Dream Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female wet dream, Hand Jobs, Nude Resort, Nudity, Orgasm, Public Nudity, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), nudist ben solo, nudist kylo ren, palm springs, rey loves food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: Rey wanted to escape those cold, wet British winters by working at a five-star luxury resort in Palm Springs, CA for the busy season.  What she didn't know until she arrived was that the resort was "clothing optional."  She decided to tough it out because she needed the money plus all of the guests were old anyway.  Then she encountered Kylo Ren, a rich man with a great body but an intimidating demeanor and a difficult reputation.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 164
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stared out the window of the shuttle bus, mesmerized by the field of tall windmills in the desert valley—like a crop of metal—the blades slicing through the blue sky.Sunlight dramatically illuminated the surrounding mountains in varying shades of brown, tan, and gray.It was totally alien to the young woman who had spent her whole life in the UK.Sure there were mountains, but not like this.She’d had never seen a desert before in her life either.

All the more reason why she took the seasonal job at a five-star luxury resort in Palm Springs.It paid well—extremely well—and anything was better than another blustery, wet winter in London.It was 0 degrees back home and a balmy 25 degrees here…in January! 

The shuttle bus exited the interstate and just ahead Rey could see civilization arising out of the desert horizon.The bus made its way through downtown Palm Springs where people walked down the streets in summer clothes.Rey also marveled at the midcentury modern architecture for which the town was famous.They didn’t have that in England.Everything was either screamingly new or 800 years old. 

The bus entered what appeared to be a residential area then turned down a street filled with hotels and resorts.Finally, it made a right turn into a deep black tar driveway, passing a stucco sign laid with colorful tiles amid a lush landscape:“La Luna Resort & Spa.”In smaller letters it stated, “Adults Only.” 

The shuttle bus stopped just past the lobby entrance.The driver, an affable fellow named Chuy, pointed toward a single glass door marked “Office Entrance” and said, “Go in through there to meet Mr. Dameron.I’ll get your bags.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, rising to her feet.She got off the bus and squinted in the bright sunlight.Just a few feet away hotel staff were helping arriving guests with bags and valet parking their cars.Rey entered the glass door and walked down a hallway that went into an open courtyard with lounge chairs and a fountain.Then Rey stopped dead in her tracks as an older couple walked by her, both deeply tanned and completely naked.She blinked her eyes, wondering if she’d had a hallucination.Then she noticed all of the people lazily lounging in the sun were also completely naked.The only clothed people she could see were staffers in white shirts and khaki shorts serving drinks to guests.

Her eyes bulged wide and her mouth dropped open in an “O.”

“Come on, this way,” Chuy said, following Rey into the courtyard with her bags.He headed toward a door marked “Office” just off the courtyard.

***

“Are you okay?”Poe Dameron—thankfully fully dressed—asked.“You look a little freaked out.Jet lag, maybe?”

Poe appeared to be in his mid to late 30s, dark hair, dark eyes.He reminded Rey a little bit of George Clooney.He wore a neat, clean polo shirt with the La Luna logo on it and khaki pants.

“Why are all the people out there naked?”Rey was seated across from Poe’s desk, her bags set beside her.

Poe frowned.“Uh, because this is a clothing optional resort?”He shrugged with an expression that said, “Well, duh.”He studied Rey’s still-stunned expression then said, “You didn’t know?”

“Well, I knew this was adults only but I thought that meant honeymooners and people who didn’t want screaming kids interrupting their vacation,” Rey stammered, her armpits prickling and face flushing.“Not that everyone’s bits and bobs would be dangling about.”

Poe laughed, a genuine deep-belly laugh.“You’re funny, Rey.It’s good to have a sense of humor around here.Unless you think you’ve made a mistake.If you don’t think you can handle it, I can arrange for you to head home…”

Rey sighed and shook her head.“No, that’s all right.I made it this far.I need the money and really…I wanted a break from the British winter.”Her throat went dry.“As long as I get to keep my clothes on,” she added.

Poe laughed again.“Oh, don’t worry about that.This is a classy five-star luxury resort so the staff is clothed at all times.” 

“Well all right then,” Rey said with a little smile. _I’m not about to tell you I’m a virgin and just a minute ago was as close to a naked man as I’d ever been in my life._

Poe had Rey fill out and sign numerous forms.“One more thing,” Poe said.“Because of the nature of this resort, we do not fraternize with the guests.Some nudist and clothing optional resorts are a little wild but here, we want to be classy.Many of our guests don’t want to sexualize things and I also don’t want to run up our insurance costs with VD treatments.There’s a reputation to uphold.”

“Understood,” Rey nodded.Inwardly she sighed with relief she wouldn’t be catching amorous couples out in the open or witness an orgy.

“Now, I’m going to have Kaydel show you around and take you to the room where you’ll be staying while you’re here.We’ll have your bags brought to you.Don’t worry about them.”Poe smiled.“You’re going to love working here.I promise.”

Moments later a slender petite blonde strode into the office and after Poe introduced her as Kaydel, the young woman led Rey out of the office.Rey tried not to look at the other naked guests as Kaydel nonchalantly showed her the hotel building, the guest villas, additional pool areas with food and beverage service, the tennis court, a 9-hole golf course, the two restaurants, the lobby lounge, and the bar.There were more outdoor lounging areas with fire pits and fireplaces.All of the resort was beautifully decorated in Mediterranean and Southwestern styles, with colorful tiles. 

“We have rules about where clothing has to be worn,” Kaydel explained.“It’s optional in the pool, the jacuzzi, the lounging areas outside, the spa, the tennis court, and the golf course…”

“People play golf naked?Wouldn’t you be worried about a ball in the you…know…” Rey said incredulously.

“It happens sometimes,” Kaydel confided in a whisper.“It ain’t pretty.”She returned to her tour voice.“But in the lobby, the restaurants, and the bar, you have to have clothes on.We’re trying to keep it…”

“Classy?”

“Right,” Kaydel grinned.“Once a week we have a Let It All Hang Out party in the ballroom.It’s drinks and dancing, clothing optional.”

Kaydel brought Rey over to the spa.There was a petite Asian woman behind the counter, wearing a white scrubs-like top and pants.“This is Rose, the spa manager.Rose, this is Rey, our new seasonal worker.”

They exchanged hellos and handshakes.“You’re British?”Rose asked.

“Yes. Flew in today from London.”

“Wow, you must be tired!Here…”Rose got Rey a cup of water from a dispenser filled with fruit and water and healthy snacks from a table in a waiting area.She then put in a bag several samples of different products.“These will help with puffy eyes, tired skin, and all of the crud on the plane.Plus sunblock.Lots of sunblock,” she said.“And maybe I can squeeze you in for a little complimentary facial whenever you have time.”

“Thank you,” Rey said accepting all of the goodies.

Kaydel led Rey to a hidden two story of apartments at the rear of the property.“And here is where the seasonal workers stay.Your apartment is up on the second floor,” Kaydel said.

Minutes later, Rey flopped down on the bed in her furnished one bedroom apartment.Chuy brought the bags moments later.She could look through the sliding glass door of her room to the mountains dominating the scenery, now in shadow of the setting sun.She supposed she could survive a few months of naked pensioners for a view like this.Her stomach rumbled and she reached for the phone to order room service.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets La Luna's infamous guest, Kylo Ren.

Rey knocked on the guest room door, a bundle of soft white towels in her arms.The door opened and a middle aged lady with curly salt and pepper hair answered the knock.It was the first time in days she’d seen any clothed guests outside of the dining areas or the lobby.“Your towels, ma’am,” Rey said sweetly as she handed the towels to the older woman.

“Thank you, dearie,” the lady said.As per usual whenever Rey encountered a guest for the first time, she asked if Rey was British and gushed, “I love your accent!”One nice thing about being here is Americans seem to really love the way spoke.For that matter, even the Canadian snowbirds did and they were part of the Commonwealth.

Rey was heading down the hall when her radio crackled.“Rey, come on by VIP Services,” Poe’s voice crackled over the speaker.Due to her accent, Rey got a lot of requests to ferry something from VIP services to a suite or one of the villas.That was not unusual.What was unusual was seeing Kaydel and some of the other staffers in the office smirking and giggling.Finn, the fellow in charge of VIP services, handed Rey a gift basket wrapped in cellophane and tied up with a big fancy ribbon.Inside the hefty basket was a big white envelope along with a bottle of wine, various cheeses, biscuits, crackers, olives, and other tasty snacks.“Take this up to Villa 789,” Finn said.“Be sure to tell the guest it’s courtesy of La Luna.If he’s not in the suite, key yourself in and leave it on the kitchenette counter.”

“Sure thing,” Rey said, frowning as the other staffers struggled to keep from laughing.“What’s going on?Is this a prank?”

“No, no, no,” Finn said, a smile forming on his lips.“Just a little tradition we do around here for new staff.”

“Let us know how it goes,” Kaydel said with a wink.

Rey walked out of the office, wondering what on earth was going on.Was this a joke?Was she about to encounter a nasty guest?Someone who was always naked and hideous?Sighing, she found her way to Villa 789, one of the larger villas on the property, close and convenient to everything but secluded beyond a row of palms and shrubbery.

She knocked on the door but no one answered.Balancing the basket on her hip, Rey fished out her keycard to let herself into the villa but she realized the door was slightly ajar.She pushed the door open with her body, letting herself into the beautifully decorated villa.“Hello?”she called.“Anyone here?”For a moment she wondered if one of the jokesters on the staff, like Snap Wexley, the social activities host, would jump out at her in a Freddy Krueger mask or something.She went into the kitchenette—far larger and fancier than the kitchen at her last London flat—and was about to set down the basket and flee when her gaze was drawn out to the glass doors overlooking the private patio and jacuzzi.She nearly jumped when she saw a man lying on the lounge chair. 

The man was young.Decades younger than the guests here.And he was quite fit.Extraordinarily fit.Tall, with long muscular legs dusted with thick black hair, a rippled tight abdomen, a broad thick chest, and well-toned muscled arms.Sunglasses perched atop a prominent nose, his thick black longish hair sprawled on the lounge headrest.

He was very fair, even more so than she was, and was obviously trying to remedy that by exposing his entire body to the Palm Springs sun.Rey caught herself licking her lips.This man was built like a Greek god.She was somewhat grateful for the position of his legs obscuring…that…from her field of vision.The most she could see was a happy trail leading its way down flesh that looked oh so sensitive…

_“Bad Rey!Bad Rey!”_ she chastised herself.This was not the time or place.Just set the basket down, let the man enjoy his vacation, and get on with it.As soon as Rey placed the basket on the counter, the glass door slid open.

“Who are you?”a man’s deep voice boomed, echoing throughout the villa.

Rey’s head snapped around to see the lounging man now entering the villa’s living room, thankfully with a towel wrapped around his waist.He pushed the sunglasses up from his eyes, exposing his entire non-smiling face.

“I--I—I’m from the resort,” she stumbled, feeling like an idiot.“I was sent to bring you this.”She pointed to the basket.“Courtesy of La Luna.”

“You’re new here,” he said bluntly.“I’ve never seen you here before.”He stepped forward.His brown eyes had the fire of molten lava, framed beneath a pair of thick eyebrows.His full lips refused to show the slightest bit of levity or friendliness.

“Well I am new this season.I started three weeks ago.”Rey’s mouth went dry.Her pulse quickened.She took a step back, trying to make her way toward the door but the man’s gaze made her freeze in her tracks.

“Where are you from?”he demanded.

“London,” she said.His expression was blank.Somehow she didn’t think he would say anything about how he loved her accent.

“Thought so,” he said.“You seem very young.What, are you in college or something?”He tore into the gift basket wrapping and opened a small container of roasted nuts.

“In and out of university,” she said.She felt tinier and tinier in his presence.

“Why’d you come to work here?” he growled through a mouthful of nuts.

Was this a conversation or an interrogation session?“I wanted a break from the cold winters and a chance to travel,” she offered with a weak smile.

“Figures, that’s how it usually is with the Europeans who work in these places,” he scoffed.“Getting paid to work on their tan.”

“Technically I’m not European…”

“Same difference,” the man said, reaching for the bottle of wine in the basket.“Hmm, decent brand, decent vintage.”

“Would you like me to open that for you?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to some peace and quiet.Please see yourself out,” he said, turning his back to her and exiting back into the patio, still munching on the nuts.

“Well,” Rey said to herself as she turned and headed out of the door, gratefully closing it behind her.She wandered back to VIP services, utterly confused by everything she’d just experienced.

When Rey entered the office, the staffers cheered.This time Chuy and another spa employee, Jess, had joined them.

“So, how’d it go meeting the notorious Kylo Ren?” Kaydel chuckled.

“Kylo Ren?That’s the man in Villa 789?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Finn said. 

“He was…not like the other guests here,” Rey said.“In just about every way.” 

“You survived the La Luna trial by fire,” Finn said with a grin.“An encounter with Mr. Ren.You didn’t even come back crying.And he still hasn’t called to complain.Not bad.”

“It must’ve been the accent,” Kaydel said.

Rey rolled her eyes.“He seemed abrupt.”

“That’s nothing.Last year he got so mad at the bed not being made up to his standards he trashed the room,” Finn said. 

“How long do we have to put up with him?”Rey asked.

“Two weeks,” Finn said.“Two very long weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "Nude" Year! Thanks to everyone for nearly 500 hits on the first chapter! 
> 
> As with all of my stories that reach the posting stage, this one will have an ending. I'm estimating this one will clock in at about 13-14 chapters. For now the updates aren't going to come as fast and furious as they did with my last story "The Lost Princess" (which is completed and you can check it out in between updates...for that matter I have many other stories including my TROS fix-it fic "Love Is Stronger Than Death" and a lot of short canonverse Reylo tales). That may change, particularly as I get near the end of the story.
> 
> Don't miss any updates! Hit the subscribe button!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns about a staff nickname for Kylo Ren and discovers he has a nickname for her.

“So, I heard you met Kylo Ren.”

Rey was lying down in the nice warm spa bed, her face covered with what Rose called the Honey Desert Hydration Facial.New age music gently piped through the sound system had put her in a state between awake and asleep.But Rose’s question would’ve made Rey’s eyes pop wide open had it not been for the eye pillows covering them.

“Word gets out fast around here I suppose,” Rey said.

Rose chuckled.“You have to meet Kylo at least once.We also call him Big Boy.”

“Because he’s so tall and muscular?Or because he has a reputation for being rather childish?”

“Yeah but let’s just say he’s big in ‘every’ way.You didn’t see it?I guess he was wearing clothes when you saw him.”

“No, actually he wasn’t.I just didn’t see that part.When he came into the villa to speak to me, he’d put on a towel.”

“Hmm.”

“What does hmm mean?”

“Kylo Ren usually doesn’t care if the staff catches him naked.I’d never heard of him grabbing a towel to cover himself up.He’s either clothed or buck naked.”

“The curious thing is the guests here are kind of…I want to say mellow?Free spirited?Kylo Ren seems intense, intimidating.He’s curt.He doesn’t smile.You wouldn’t think someone like that would be at a nudist resort.”

“He’s an enigma,” Rose said.“If you ask me, he kind of uses his nakedness as a weapon.Figures, he’s a very privileged man.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.Kylo Ren isn’t even his real name.That’s just a fake name he uses to check into the resort.His real name is Ben Solo and he sits on the board of a bunch of companies.His father was a self-made guy in the import-export business before he passed, while his mom was a senator.”

“Really?”

“Ren comes here once a year alone in the winter to build a nice tan.He’s notoriously difficult with the staff but we all kind of think he’s amusing.You’re 29 years old and you’re at a resort full of people your parents’ age and you can’t fraternize with the staffers who are your age.You’d think he’d go somewhere where he can get all of the action he wants.”

“I know, with a body like his.He’s not bad looking…”

Rose snort-laughed.“He has an odd charisma, that’s for sure.But he’s untouchable.Like plutonium.”

In spite of herself, Rey started laughing too.

***

It was near the end of her shift when Rey was called down to the bar.The bartender handed her a tray with a glass bottle shaped like the sun holding a golden liquid and a shot glass.“Take this over to Villa 789,” he said.

Rey’s eyes bulged.“Mr. Ren?”

“Yeah.”The bartender smiled.“He asked for you.Well, not by name.He said, ‘Send the British girl.’” 

Rey frowned, wondering what Kylo Ren—Ben Solo or whatever the hell his name was—wanted with her.But she had a job to do.All she had to do was give him whatever this was and call it a day.She picked up the tray and headed for the villa.

She knocked on the door but before she reached her third knock, it flew open.Kylo Ren towered over her, wearing a low-slung towel.Rey’s eyes seemed to take over on their own, peering down at the muscles on his lower abdomen and how the towel grazed his upper thighs.“Excellent, only five minutes after I placed my order,” he said, capturing her attention.She blushed and her eyes flicked back up at that intense stare.“Bring it in, British Girl.”He stood to the side, holding the door open so Rey could bring in the drink.

This time he followed her and she could feel his stare burning into her.She suddenly felt self-conscious.“Set the tray down on the coffee table,” he ordered.

“Certainly, sir,” Rey said, bending to set the tray down next to a thick art book.Jazz played on the sound system.Rey turned to leave but he put his hand up.

“Stay,” he said.

Ren stepped around the table to pick up the bottle.“Do you know what this is?”he asked, removing the stopper.

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” Rey said.

“It’s Rey Sol Anejo tequila,” he said.“$400 a bottle.”

“What a coincidence,” Rey chuckled in spite of herself.“My name is Rey.”

“Is it really?What a strange name for a woman.”

Before Rey could stop herself she blurted out, “Not any stranger than ‘Kylo Ren.’” 

Ren looked up at her, a scowl forming that the edges of his mouth, flames flickering in those eyes. _Oh crap, I’ve insulted an important guest._ Rey’s veins went cold as her cheeks grew hot and her underarms prickled.

“Sir, I take that back,” Rey said. “I was out of line.I’m very sorry…”She started to back toward the door, her stomach dropping. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…_

“Yes you were out of line,” Ren said, standing up to his full height and taking one long half step toward her.“Let me make something clear to you, Rey.I can afford that $400 tequila like it’s nothing.I’m rich.I know the staff talks about me and they don’t like me but when I come here to spend my money, I expect the best.Anything less than the best upsets me.I’m the customer and I’m always right.”

“Yes sir,” Rey said breathing heavily.She figured if she wasn’t getting fired tonight Kylo Ren definitely won’t be asking for her anymore.

“But at the same time, you’re the first person here with the balls to look me in the eye like that and stand up for yourself.I like that.”He turned and poured some of the expensive tequila into a shot glass.“Don’t worry, I won’t report you.This time.”

“Um…”

“As long as we’re on a first name basis, you can call me Ben.In fact, I insist upon it.Do I make myself clear?”

Rey blinked.Was he trying to be friendly or what?“Yes, sir, I mean uh, Ben.”

“Great.Now I know who to ask for besides ‘That British Girl.’Here.”He held out the shot glass.“Take the first drink.”

Rey arched her eyebrow.Did he think the expensive drink was poisoned?“Oh, thank you but no…” she politely demurred.

“Oh right, still on the job.Well, have you ever had tequila before?”

“No.All I know about it is it has some worm at the bottom of it but I don’t see any worm in there…”

Ben laughed derisively.“The cheap crap tourists and college kids drink has the stupid worm.This is a fine liqueur.”He lifted the shot glass and slammed down the drink.“Oooh, that burn,” he muttered to himself.Rey’s vision fixated on his pectorals.Each one was larger than her head…

Her head spun.She needed to get some fresh air.“If you don’t require anything else, I will show myself out.Have a pleasant evening…Ben,” Rey said with a friendly smile, turning to head for the door.

“We’ll meet again, Rey,” he said, pouring another shot.“Count on it.”The way he said it sent chills down her spine.It replayed in her mind over and over as she left the villa and headed back to the office to clock out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a real tequila brand and it does cost that much! When I was researching super expensive tequilas to use in the story, I had to use that one for obvious reasons!
> 
> Thanks for all of your support! If you haven't already, subscribe so you don't miss an update...I guarantee an ending so you won't be hanging on for nothing.
> 
> Next time: pancakes, an apology, and free beer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golf, pancakes, an apology, and free beer.

Rey jogged down the pavement, enjoying the feel of the morning sun on her skin.There was no biting chill, no bitter wind freezing her face.She admired the mountains in shadow, their dark beige and grays contrasting with the bright ivory of the desert valley.The bright blue sky above her and the eye-popping green of lawns miraculously grown in this dry place were unlike anything she’d ever seen before in her life.

She looked forward to her morning runs before work.It pumped her up for the day while it allowed her time alone with her thoughts.

Rey walked back onto the resort property, returning to her apartment.Her only plan was to shower, change, and get ready for her shift.She waved at passing fellow staffers and said hello to the guests who recognized her.She walked by the golf course which wasn’t too busy this morning oddly enough—early morning was prime for golfers—but then she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a tall, muscular, broad-shouldered man on the course.

It was Kylo Ren again.Ben Solo.His youth, lightly-tanned skin skin dotted with moles, that unmistakable mane of black waves, and his unique gait gave it away.And he was completely naked.

His back was to her so she was able to gaze upon his broad shoulders and muscular back culminating in a wide but flat bum.It reminded her of those American-style pancakes.Rey started giggling and blushing as her imagination placed a pat of butter melting on his rear end, syrup drizzling down the sides.Thank God nobody was around her.

But she couldn’t stop watching him move on the course.Bending, squatting effortlessly, swinging the golf club like a pro.When he turned his head to the side, she could see he was wearing sunglasses.But he would not turn around completely.Rey licked her lips and moved her water bottle over her face.She felt warm.Must be the desert air getting hotter…

_“Come on, Rey, he’s a weird entitled arse!”_ she admonished herself as she started walking again.She needed to get ready for her shift. 

Rey returned to her apartment, showered, made herself a smoothie, and just as she was about to leave, she got a call from Poe.“Rey, I’m going to need you at the pool for now,” he said.“Working the cabanas, especially.”

“Will do, Poe.”

She went to work and tried to push Ben out of her thoughts but as she walked through one of the pool areas in the afternoon, a familiar deep voice called out, “Rey!”She froze in her tracks and turned to see him lounging just outside of a cabana, wearing nothing but his sunglasses and a towel draped across his lap.He held a smart phone up to the side of his face, the phone looking like a child’s toy in his hand.“Listen,” he said into the phone, “I’m on vacation and in a good mood, so I’m going to be nice.I won’t fire you today, how’s that, Canady?And tell Hux he’s spared for now too.I gotta go.”He put the phone down and turned to look at Rey, frowning.

“Mr. Ren, er, I mean Ben, how are you?”

“I’m well though annoyed with my subordinates.”His expression softened.“Could you get my hat out of the cabana and fetch a bottle of beer from the ice?Please?”

“Sure, of course,” Rey said.She went into the cabana, found a black and red baseball cap marked “First Order Industries” and grabbed a bottle of the stuff Americans call beer from a bucket of ice.It was a brand she’d never heard of.She turned around to see Ben looking at her, his face expressionless.Then he smirked for just a brief moment.Had he been checking her out? 

She handed the hat to Ben.He slipped on the hat as Rey opened the bottle cap.She handed him the beer.“Thank you,” he said.As with the phone, Rey noticed how small and toy-like the bottle looked in his massive hand.How come she’d only realized now how long his fingers were?

“I uh never heard of the Silencer brand,” Rey said, watching Ben lick his full lips from the beer.“Is it something they only sell in America?”

“It’s a craft beer.I’m an investor,” he said.“I guess you’re more of a Guinness girl?”

Rey smiled.“Yeah but really, I prefer wine over any kind of beer.And I love cocktails.”

Ben gave her a lopsided grin.“What’s your favorite?”

“Espresso martini.”

“Hmpf, I guess you can get drunk and buzzed the same time.”

“I suppose.Ever tried one?It’s delicious.”

“No…but how about if you bring me one at my villa for a sunset cocktail at five?”

Rey’s heart quickened.Seeing him again today?He was certainly hard to get rid of and Rey didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing.“Sure.You got it.”She took a deep breath, urging herself to get back to work.“See you then,” she said, forcing her legs to start moving.

“See you later,” Ben said, the corner of his lip turning up in something between a smirk and a smile.

***

Shadows had fallen over the Coachella valley as the sun dipped to just above the mountains.Rey swiped the keycard to enter Ben’s villa, five o’clock on the dot.She hurried to make sure the espresso martini on her tray would be in Ben’s hands in time to toast the sunset.

Instead of waiting for her inside the villa, she found Ben soaking in the jacuzzi in the back.He’d already turned on the outdoor fireplace.His arms were spread on the concrete and tile edge of the jacuzzi, like massive wings.She could see now even in the fading light that his fair skin was turning a lovely light brown.

“Ah perfect,” he said, gesturing Rey to come closer.She leaned over to hand him the glass.He was clearly nude as usual but the foaming bubbles obscured the lower half of his body in a blur.She stood back up and focused her eyesight on the fireplace.“Oh, this is good!”Ben exclaimed after he took a sip of the drink.“Delicious.”

“Glad you like it,” Rey said.“If that’s all, I’m going to…”

“Hold on,” Ben said.“There’s something for you in that chair.”He gestured to an outdoor chair padded with a blue cushion.A plain box with a bow rested on the seat.He was giving her a present?Or was it going to explode?

She lifted the lid and inside was a dozen bottles of Silencer craft beer.

“It’s my way of saying I’m sorry for being a douchebag,” he said.“Plus I really want you to try my beer.”He smirked.

“Thank you,” Rey said appreciatively.“I could use it after a shift sometimes.”

“Have a seat, take a load off for a minute,” he said. 

Rey bit her lip.She knew she shouldn’t stay but now that she seemed to be on Ben’s good side she wanted to stay there.She moved the box and sat down on the chair. 

“Tell me a little about yourself, Rey.”He looked at her with those fiery brown eyes.

“Well, I’m from London, lived there my whole life.I’m in and out of school, whenever I can afford it.I’m not too sure what I want to do yet.I’m an only child.Single.No children.”

“Do you miss your friends?Your family?”

Rey frowned.“I…don’t have a family.I’m an orphan.I’ve been on my own since an early age.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ben said.Was that empathy reflected on his face?“I’m kind of…estranged from my family.I’m the black sheep.My father is deceased, my mother was a senator and now she’s running a non-profit on the East Coast, and my uncle is a crazy hippie living on an island.No girlfriend, no wife, no kids.”

“I see,” Rey said.How lonely.“As for my friends, well, I haven’t many back home.It was hard, going from school to school, from foster home to foster home.I was bullied a lot…”

“You?Really?”Ben blinked uncomprehendingly.“You seem very sweet…when you’re not being a spitfire.The other people working here seem to like you.The other guests like you.”

“Thank you,” Rey said, her hand brushing over her heart. 

“Friends can be overrated so it’s just as well,” Ben said with his characteristic bluntness.“I have underlings, users, bootlickers, and back stabbers in my world.But it pays for vacations like this one.”He waved his hand.He took another long sip of his martini.

“I better be going,” Rey said, interrupting the awkward silence.She rose to her feet and picked up the beer.

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you,” Ben said.“Nice talking to you, Rey.Have a good night.”

“You too, Ben.Thanks for the Silencer.I’ll try one as soon as I’m off,” Rey said, her head still spinning as she made her way to the villa door, carrying the box of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! When my Mac kept getting frozen during restart, I had a nightmarish vision of losing the rest of this story forever, including this chapter. Fortunately through the magic of Time Machine, I was able to restore the disk and therefore save the story. (Though I really think I need to "store" it somewhere online in the event something like this happens again!)
> 
> Subscribe and don't miss an update! 
> 
> Next time: Will Rey ever get a clear view of "the full Monty?" What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets an eyeful.

Desert Hills Premium Outlet was one of the most astonishing places Rey had ever seen.She’d been to Bicester Village back in England and Desert Hills was very much along the same lines—a mix of traditional outlet stores and high-end designer outlet boutiques—but this was so much larger.It seemed to go on and on.There was a smaller outlet right next to it with another set of stores in case one didn’t get enough shopping for one day.

Plus, there was the difference between the pound sterling and the dollar.Rey had to restrain herself from blowing her entire paycheck, but she couldn’t say no to an absurdly discounted Michael Kors bag, a pair of Gucci sunglasses, and some Nike trainers.

Exhausted from the long walk around the massive mall complex, Rey, Rose, and Kaydel set their bags down and relaxed with some coffee.Naturally the talk turned toward a certain famous resort guest.

“So, how has Big Boy been treating you?”Rose asked. 

“We’ve been getting on just fine.I see him every day, particularly when he wants his sunset cocktail or drink, and we chat a bit.”

“Every day?Wow.He must really be pleased with you.”Kaydel mused.

“I guess I’m on his good side now.He even gave me a case of some craft beer he invests in.”

“Interesting,” Rose said.“The only thing Ren gives anybody is a hard time.You must work some kind of magic on him.”

Rey twisted her lip.“No.I’m beginning to think maybe we kind of get each other on some weird level.”

Rose looked around, leaned in close, and whispered, “Have you seen…it…yet?”

Rey blinked, not quite understanding at first what rose meant.Then it dawned on her. “No,” Rey said.Rose and Kaydel looked at each other with wide open mouths and burst out laughing.“Every time I go see him, he’s got a towel on or he’s in the jacuzzi.”

“Poor Rey.But it’ll happen eventually and when it does, you owe us each some of that free beer he gave you,” Rose said, wagging her finger.

“Deal,” Rey said.

***

Rey decided to go for an early evening stroll around the grounds before trying to figure out what she wanted for dinner.She was walking past the gym when she heard a knocking on the glass beside her.She jumped, clutching at her chest and turned to see none other than Ben Solo on a treadmill beside her.He was again naked.He smiled a big toothy grin and waved at her.Rey smiled and waved back.While Rey got a clear view of his impressive pectorals, biceps, and legs, the machine was obscuring Ben’s manhood.She could hear Rose and Kaydel laughing in her head.Hmm, maybe if she kept on walking that would change the angle of the machine from her perspective…

“Rey!”It was Finn, waving from opposite direction.“What’s up?”

“Oh, just going for a little walk,” Rey said, trying to mask her disappointment.

“Me and the crew ordered pizza.Want to come join us?”

Rey’s stomach rumbled.The pizza place the staff frequently ordered from was delicious.“Sure.”She followed Finn back to the clubhouse but not before turning to get a peek over her shoulder of Ben on the treadmill from behind. 

“What’s so funny?”Finn raised an eyebrow at Rey laughing to herself.

“Just thought of something amusing,” Rey replied, fighting to keep images of melting butter on Ben’s rear end out of her head.

***

The next day, Rey went over to the pool area to set up a cabana for a guest.It was already busy with sunbathers and swimmers, people all around her. Rey worked to get towels, water in ice, a basket of sunblock and tanning lotion, the mini fridge stocked with soft drinks and beer, and a plate of fresh fruit together in the cabana.When she was finished she walked out of the cabana and turned her gaze to the busy pool.

Then time and space came to a screeching halt to the soundtrack of a chill out bossanova playing over the pool area’s speakers.A familiar mop of black hair beneath the water captured her attention.A merman with broad shoulders and big, powerful arms swimming gracefully, the pool water making his long bare legs appear as though it was a tail.Ben’s head surfaced and he shook away his wet hair, drops of water running down his nose and lips, his chest gleaming.Then he waded toward the pool steps, the water dropping lower and lower on his body as he made his way to shallow water.Like a male Venus, he emerged from the pool, as naked as the day he was born.No towel, no objects obscuring anything, just Ben Solo in his full glory, slick and wet.

And what a full glory it was.Big boy indeed.He was enormous.Thick.And the whole package was beautiful.Like art.She even envied his neat “manscaping” compared to her own wild growth.Rey’s mouth dropped open.She might have made an odd sound.She might have stopped breathing.

He lumbered over to lounge chair, towering above the other guests.What was kind of charming about his gait was that it was now patently obvious he had to walk that way because of his largeness. _Oh, Ben_.

“Try not to gawk,” a familiar voice teasingly whispered in Rey’s ear.She turned to see Kaydel giving her a knowing grin as the blonde staffer made her way past her.

Ben picked up a towel draped over the lounge chair and dried himself off.He saw Rey and favored her with a toothy deep-dimpled smile that made her melt.“Good morning, Rey.”

“Hello, Ben.”Rey’s mouth was dry. 

He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at her.“See you later.”

“See you at five.”Rey smiled so hard, her lips disappeared.She could hardly wait to tell Rose.

***

Rey entered Villa 789 carrying a tray of Ben’s favored tequila and small bowls of mixed nuts and olives.She frowned when she didn’t see him in his usual spot in the jacuzzi.Where was he?

“Right on time again,” Ben said, his voice like rumbling thunder on the horizon.Rey’s head whipped to the side to see Ben walking naked out of his bedroom.“I hope I didn’t startle you,” he said gently.

“No, I just expected to see you in the jacuzzi,” Rey laughed nervously, her cheeks reddening.For some reason a naked Ben in his own private space standing a few feet away from her was different from seeing him emerge from the pool.“Thank you again for the case of Silencer,” Rey said, forcing herself to look into Ben’s eyes.“I really like it.”

“You’re welcome.”He went over to the tray and poured himself some of the tequila and nibbled on the olives.He then looked at her intently.

“So, Rey, have you seen much of Palm Springs?”

“A little,” Rey said.“I’ve been out with the girls for dinner and drinks and some shopping.”

“I think you will improve your experience with guests if you’re more familiar with the area.I volunteer to train you tomorrow, if you are free.”He sipped more of his tequila, his eyes still on her.“Don’t worry, I’m not asking you out on a date.This is purely a friendly, educational experience.Besides, Poe and I go way back so he’s not going to care,” Ben said with a wave of his hand.

Rey didn’t know what to say for several moments.“All right,” she finally said. 

“Meet me here at ten a.m. tomorrow,” Ben said. 

_Calm down_ , she told herself. _It’s just sightseeing.It’ll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desert Hills Premium Outlet is a real outlet mall, located in Cabezon, CA. I had to see if there was a British equivalent and there is, Bicester Village, which I read is the second most popular attraction in the UK with Chinese tourists, after Buckingham Palace. Desert Hills is also very popular with the Chinese, with tourists flying in just to go shop there. While the lineup keeps changing at Desert Hills, you will find the likes of Gucci, Tom Ford, Rag & Bone, Saint Laurent, Balenciaga, Burberry, Alexander McQueen, and Michael Kors at cut-rate prices. Things get really crazy there on Black Friday with huge discounts and long lines to get into some stores. On my last visit, I spotted Billy Gibbons from ZZ Top there with his family. Even rock stars love a bargain!
> 
> Oh yeah, Rey finally got to see Ben's penis! Don't worry, Rey, there's plenty more where that came from!
> 
> Next time: Ben takes Rey on a training session that is purely for her education and not at all a date. Subscribe and don't miss an update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-a-date training tour of the Coachella Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where this story starts earning the "explicit" rating. Tags will be updated but really, it's more of an advertisement than a warning, heh heh.

Ben Solo lay face down on the draped massage table, completely nude.His face rested on a massage pillow.The only light in the treatment room came from a few scented candles.Soft Indian flute music and the sound of water trickling over rocks piped over the sound system.Rose was the only other person in the room.She opened the door and silently waved in Rey.Rose then let herself out, winking at Rey as she gently shut the door.

Rey walked over to Ben, listening to him breathe, watching his back and shoulders rise and fall with each breath.She found the warm massage oil beside the table and poured it onto her hands.She rubbed her hands together and smoothed the oil over his neck, back, and upper arms.Rey wasn’t a professional but somehow she knew how to knead his muscles beneath his lightly-tanned skin.She memorized every angle and curve, admiring how his broad shoulders and back tapered down to his glutes.She counted every mole, a constellation she wanted to study forever.He was a magnificent beast.

When she smoothed her hands over his neck and shoulders, she could hear him emit a moan from his lips.“That feels good,” he grunted.“Oh, God yes.”

Rey grinned, keeping silent so she would not reveal her voice. 

Then she gently turned him over.His eyes remained closed but Rey placed a small towel over his eyes.She continued to rub his neck and shoulders, moving on to his arms.Her fingers then brushed over his upper chest.She bit her lip at the sight of his hardened nipples. 

Her gaze then trailed lower down his body, reaching its goal beneath the trail of dark hair on his lower abdomen.Rey bit her lip.Rose had given her this opportunity and she wasn’t going to waste it.She dropped more oil onto just above his pubic bone and rubbed it all over.She worked his arms, his abdomen, and then his thighs.He sighed deeply as she brushed her fingers over his inner thighs.Then his manhood stirred involuntarily.“Sorry,” he growled.“Reflex.”

“It’s all right,” Rey said, doing her best to fake an American accent. _Sorry, not sorry_ , she thought.Her fingers brushed over his beautiful, silky smooth phallus and he hissed with pleasure.She took his testicles on her hand and started massaging them. 

“Is this a new technique?”Ben asked with something between a moan and a sigh.

“Just relax, I’m going to make you feel good,” Rey said, dropping all pretense.

“Rey?”Ben grinned.

“You guessed it,” she said.“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, don’t stop.Ah yes, faster.”Rey’s oil covered hands massaged Ben at his command.“Ahh, faster, Rey, yesss.”Rey saw him lick his full lips, exposing those slightly gapping front teeth.She was soonpumping her hands up and down his reddened swollen manhood.“Oh, Rey I’m going to…”

Then Rey blinked awake in her apartment bed, vibrations moving from her most intimate place throughout her body.She gasped.Was she experiencing an orgasm?This man and the thoughts he was putting her brain!She sat up and drank from the glass of water on her nightstand and with a sigh, went back to sleep.

Rey knocked on the villa door the next morning, wearing denim shorts and a tank top instead of her uniform.She figured since she was leaving the property, she didn’t need to wear the white logo polo shirt and chino shorts.Her hair was pulled back in a triple pony tail.

The door opened and there stood Ben, fully clothed and smiling.

“Good morning, Ben.”Flashbacks of her erotic dream flooded her mind. _Go away!_ she ordered her impure thoughts.

“Good morning Rey,” he said with a slight grin.He wore a black t-shirt that was tight against his chest and his upper arms, and black jeans that hinted at his legendary bulge.He was strangely enough as sexy with clothes on as he was with them off.His black hair was neatly combed, his face freshly-shaved.Rey got a full whiff of Ben’s cologne.It was the scent of leather and embers.“Ready to go?” he asked.

“I’m more than ready.”Rey mentally kicked herself for sounding too eager.

“Great,” he said.“Let’s go.”She followed him to the valet parking area and waited with him for the valet.Minutes later, a valet driver raced up to them in a black Lamborghini with red leather seats.The valet got out of the car and Ben said, “Come on.”

“That’s your car?”Rey blinked.She’d only seen Lamborghinis on t.v. and the only things she knew about them were they were expensive and really fast.

“Yeah,” Ben said matter-of-factly.“Hop in.”

Rey got into the passenger side and closed her seatbelt just as the valet closed her door. She felt like she’d been strapped inside a rocket as Ben tore down the road.

“First, I’m going to show you some of the other communities around here,” Ben said, sliding his sunglasses on.They drove to nearby Palm Desert.“This place is a little on the ritzy side,” he explained.“Very country clubby.Lots of resorts.The downtown shopping here is more traditionally upscale than in Palm Springs.”They drove to Indio and Ben showed her the polo field where they had the famous annual Coachella music festival.“Full of posers now,” he grumbled.They saw the green golf courses of La Quinta.They went to Rancho Mirage and Ben showed her the Betty Ford Center.“That’s where famous people with drug problems go,” he said, rattling off the list of celebrities who had stayed there at one point or another. 

In Cathedral City, they stopped off for lunch at an unpretentious Mexican restaurant in a strip mall.It didn’t seem to be the kind of place Ben would ever eat at.“I won’t be drinking any today for obvious reasons but this restaurant has great margaritas and pretty good food,” Ben said after they were seated and given laminated menus.The waitress quickly brought them their drinks and took their orders.

“Oh my God, these crisps are delicious,” Rey said, helping herself to one tortilla chip after another from the basket on the table, dipping each one into the fresh-made salsa.

“Hey, don’t fill up on those chips.They’re like crack but you don’t want to be too full to eat anything else.”He sipped his iced tea.Rey was trying a delicious non-alcoholic fruit juice drink called an agua fresca.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Rey began, pushing the basket back so the chips would stay out of temptation, “what is the appeal of a nude resort?”

Ben’s lips curled up one side.“This might sound a little weird, but it began with an idea I got from my therapist who said I needed to learn how to leave my comfort zone.Some people might pick skydiving or rock climbing or something like that but for me it was the idea of being naked in front of other people.I felt like it was a lot scarier than jumping out of a plane.I first came to La Luna six years ago and once I got over my inhibitions, I liked the feel of the sun on my skin.I liked the feel of a cool breeze after working up a sweat.I liked swimming naked.I liked having no tan lines.I liked packing fewer clothes for a trip.”

Rey laughed.“Well, that’s a plus I suppose.”

“After a while, you get used to seeing other naked people and they get used to seeing you.It’s really not even much of a sexual thing, especially not with so many older people around,” he grinned.“Why did you decide to come work at La Luna?I mean, you already told me you wanted to get out of the British winters but why did you pick a clothing optional resort?”

“It was an accident,” Rey said, turning down her lower lip.“I only knew it was for adults not that it was clothing optional.I didn’t know until I got to the resort.”

Ben laughed, a convulsing “huh huh huh” laugh that shook his whole large-framed body.Rey looked at him with amusement.When he gained his composure, Ben had lifted his head, his expression softened, his eyes warm instead of volcanically hot.His raven waves gracefully framed his face, emphasizing his high cheekbones.His lips looked pillow soft.She mentally matched that face with his naked body.

_Oh my God_ , Rey thought, taking a long sip of her agua fresca.

“It is funny,” Rey admitted with a shrug.“But I needed the money and it was too late and too long of a trip to return home, especially after all of the trouble to get a visa to work here, so…”

“You’re going to have quite a story to tell when you return to London,” Ben said with a chuckle. 

“I’ll say.The English typically don’t go for that sort of thing, except for the old hippies or something.Besides, it’s a little chilly for a nudist resort most of the year.Is La Luna the only resort you go to or do you visit any others?”

Ben bit his lip and said, “La Luna is my favorite and it’s an easy trip over from L.A. where I live most of the time…”

_Most of the time?Where does he go the rest of the year?People like me stay put in one place!_

“I’ve been a few times to some resorts in Florida that are really nice but there you have to watch out for the mosquitoes.I’ve gotten some nasty bites on my butt.”

Rey laughed so hard she almost spit out her agua fresca.

After lunch, Ben and Rey drove back into Palm Springs and over to the Palm Springs Aerial Tramway.“This is the biggest touristy thing to do here,” Ben explained.“But there are some really spectacular views.”

When they parked at the Tramway lot, Ben went to his trunk and fished out a sweater.“it’s going to be a lot colder up there than down here,” he said, handing the black cardigan to Rey.It was long enough to touch her thighs and she rolled up the sleeves.He found a sweatshirt and put it on over his tee.Rey couldn’t help but admire the muscles in his arms as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head.

They were soon riding up a mountain in a rotating tram car suspended by cables.It was a little scary for Rey at first—she reflexively grabbed onto Ben’s arm as the tram car lurched up into the air.But she was taken in by the promised amazing views of Chino Canyon, Coachella Valley, and Mt. San Jacinto. She recorded it on her phone.

When they reached Mountain Station at the top of the mountain and went outside, Rey shivered.“You weren’t kidding,” she said, pulling the wool sweater tightly around her.“Say, is that a bit of snow I see over there?”She pointed to a patch of icy white on the ground.

“Yes.Believe it or not, you can get enough snow up here to go cross-country skiing or snowshoeing on the trails,” he said. 

Ben and Rey wandered among the large boulders and pine trees, listening to the wind whispering through the limbs, smelling the fresh pine scent.They admired the views from atop the mountain, Rey eagerly taking photos with her phone.“Come on, let’s have one with my tour guide,” Rey said, pulling Ben close to her so she could take a selfie with him and the majestic valley behind them.

“Of course.”Ben gamely put his arm around her waist, holding her body to his.Rey’s heart skipped a beat.She put her arm around him, feeling his warmth and the hardness of his muscles and getting a nice waft of his cologne.Holding that incredible body close to her, knowing how it looked beneath those clothes.She snapped a few photos and reluctantly let him go.She glanced up at him and was it the cold or was there a pink tinge on Ben’s cheeks?

On the way back to the resort, Rey said, “Thank you for taking me out.I had a nice time today.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed your training,” he said over the hum of the Lamborghini’s engines.“Now you will be even better informed when you assist guests.But I’m not quite sure though your training is complete.”

“Oh?”

“There are other sights around the area, such as the Joshua Tree National Park over in Twentynine Palms.”

“Joshua Tree?Like the U2 album?”

“Yeah,” Ben laughed, “like that.Perhaps we should visit on your next day off.”

“Well, I have something planned with a couple of the girls on Saturday but I am free on Sunday.”

“Great, Sunday it is.”

Ben pulled up near the staffer apartments and got out to open the door for Rey.“Bring me another one of those espresso martinis at five o’clock,” he said as she got out of the car.

“You got it,” Rey said with a smile and heat on her cheeks, knowing she was going to see Ben’s magnificent penis again in mere hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about at the halfway point of the story. It's gone by so fast. It was only in November that I started writing this thing! 
> 
> Thanks to my loyal band of readers! Even though I'm not that well-known among fan writers, "Sun's Out, Buns Out" has reached 3200 hits as I'm typing this. So keep on reading and spread the word! Be sure to hit subscribe to not miss an update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has some news and the girls talk over sake.

Poe Dameron had called Rey into his office midway through her shift.She sat in front of Poe’s desk, her stomach quivering.Did she do something wrong?Did a guest complain?

Did he find out about her outing with Ben Solo?

“So, Rey, I just wanted to check in with you to see how you were adjusting to life at La Luna,” Poe said gregariously.“When you arrived you were shocked that this was a clothing optional resort and if you’re not used to that kind of thing, it can be a little overwhelming.I know it took me time to get used to seeing naked people all day every day.”

“I try to make eye contact,” Rey confessed.“It’s still odd but I just focus on the job and try my best to make guests happy.”

“Well you’ve made one of them very happy.Our esteemed guest Kylo Ren decided to extend his stay another ten days and he specifically praised you for your top flight service.”

“Oh, ten more days,” Rey tried to keep her face professional.“That’s great.”

“It is great because that’s ten more days he’s spending money here.Thanks to your excellent work, Rey.”

“Thank you, Poe, I appreciate hearing that.” 

When Rey got up from the chair to leave Poe’s office, her head spun.Ten more days of Ben, that mysterious, maddening, exciting man.Ten more days of those warm-to-scorching eyes, that wild mane of raven hair, those full plush lips, that broad chest and solid abs, those powerful arms, those muscular legs, the pancake butt, that extraordinary penis.Ten more nights of erotic dreams that she wouldn’t dare think could ever come true.Ten more days of his deep oh-so-masculine voice.Ten more days of his cologne.Ten more days of counting all of those moles. Ten more days of delving more into the enigma that is Ben Solo.

“Rey, watch out!”

Poe’s warning came too late.Rey bumped head on into the door.“Oops, sorry!”Rey said, rubbing her nose and blushing with embarrassment.

***

On Saturday night, Rey was at a sushi restaurant with Rose and Kaydel.After a few shots of sake—thankfully they decided to rideshare that night—Rey blurted, “Did you hear Ben Solo is staying ten more days?”

“Ben Solo?You mean Kylo Ren?”Kaydel asked. 

“So, you’re on a real name basis with him,” Rose said with a knowing grin.

“Well it is rather silly to call him Mr. Ren or Kylo, especially since I see him practically every day.”Rey felt about ten feet tall in her chair right now.This was some powerful sake.

“Oh, every day, huh?Do tell,” Rose said, pouring herself more of the rice wine.

“This isn’t real big resort, it’s easy to bump into the guests multiple times,” Rey said, waving her hand.““Honestly?”Rey looked around and leaned closer to her companions.“Once you get past his…facade…he’s not too bad.I think deep down, he’s a little lonely.”

“Poor little rich boy,” Kaydel said.Rose added an “Mmm-hmm.”

“But I think he wants to reach out and be kind and have friends.The other day he felt that I should have a more comprehensive view of the area, so he took me on a training tour in his car.”

“The Lamborghini?”Kaydel asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes.It’s a lovely car, though the engine is quite loud and well, Ben drives like a demon.We saw Indio, Palm Desert, Rancho Mirage.We went up on the Tramway.It was quite lovely of him.”

“Interestingly enough, he’s been nicer to the other staff lately.Not his usual curt demanding diva act,” Kaydel observed

“That’s kind of over and beyond though,” Rose said.“He normally doesn’t do that with any of the staffers.”She teased, “Maybe he’s into you, Rey.”

“Me?”

“He’s never taken a staffer out on a quote training tour but he’s taken you.He wants you delivering drinks to him every night,” Kaydel said.“And you know why he covered himself at first?Because he didn’t want to give everything away right off the bat.Or he doesn’t want to embarrass himself with a woody.Look, you’re hot, you have a sexy accent, and you’re not intimidated by him.He’s probably into you.”

“Well…” Rey showed Rose and Kaydel the pictures from atop Mt. San Jacinto taken on her phone.

“Holy cow!” Rose said.“You two look like a couple.Look at that smile!I’d never seen him smile like that before.”

Rey blushed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kaydel said, putting her hand on Rey’s wrist.“If anything, he might give you a big tip when he goes home.”

“We’re going to Joshua Tree tomorrow,” Rey revealed.

“Ooooh!”Rose and Kaydel chorused, playfully hitting each other. 

“Look, nothing untoward has happened.I am not going to get into trouble with Poe.”

“We won’t say anything to him even if anything untoward does happen,” Rose said, winking.

Even in her buzzed state, Rey didn’t dare tell them about the stirrings of attraction she’d been feeling.She’d never been this hot for a man, not in this silly irrational way.Her inner therapist said that perhaps the uninhibited environment she was working in unleashed a suppressed part of herself.Or perhaps he was a safe object for an attraction because she knows she cannot fraternize with him.What would he want with her anyway besides at most a little harmless flirting?He’s rich, his mother is an important person, and Rey was a humble nobody from another country.She wasn’t even sure why pretty blonde Kaydel would describe her as “hot.” 

She was grateful to the waiter when he finally brought them their sushi, rice, and salad and their focus could finally be on the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Ben will be back the next chapter, just in time for Valentine's Day!
> 
> Thanks for your support! I got like what, more than 800 hits since last week? Be sure to subscribe and don't miss an update! Tell your friends!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey visit Joshua Tree and things heat up in the desert, heh heh. Watch out for rattlesnakes!

Ben’s Lamborghini sped down I-10, the sky blue and cloudless above them.Rey relaxed into the red leather seat, the wind blowing through her hair.Ben was dressed in a charcoal gray t-shirt and black knee-length shorts.His own chin-length waves blew wildly in the wind, like a horse’s mane.A whiff of embers and leather wafted through the air.Rey found herself counting the beauty marks on his face and noticing for the first time, as the breeze whipped back his hair, the way his big ears stuck out.She realized he probably grew his hair out long enough to cover them.She bit her lip to keep from smiling too much for him to notice.

Rey turned her gaze back to the freeway when she noticed a truck ahead of them suddenly slamming on its brakes.“Ben!”

He cursed a storm and stomped on the brakes, lurching the car forward.His right arm stuck out on front of her protectively and his forearm pressed into her breasts.“You all right?”he asked, his face full of concern.

“I’m fine,” Rey said, shaken and shocked in more ways than one.Ben seemed to have realized his arm was resting on her breasts, his hand now on her hip.He moved his arm away but his fingertips grazed the skin of her thighs.Rey licked her lips but Ben’s concentration had turned back to the road.

They arrived at Joshua Tree National Park without further incident.Since they were not prepared for a long hike, they stuck to locations they could see from the road or where parking was available.They saw the largest joshua tree at the park, estimated to be 360 years old.They went to Key View where Rey could see what Ben called the Salton Sea, a huge lake, the entire valley, and way off in the hazy distance, Mexico.They saw the Cholla Gardens, where strange short cactuses stretched out into the distance.They posed for a selfie in front of Heart Rock, literally a heart-shaped boulder.

“This place is so big,” Rey said, snapping more photos of desert scenery and massive boulders on her phone as the Lamborghini drove down the park roads.“You could spend days here.”

“Months even,” Ben added.“If you don’t mind camping.”

“You seem to be more of the glamping sort,” Rey said wryly.

Ben smirked.“How would you know?”

“Five star resorts, a Lamborghini.”

“You got me,” Ben said.“How about a glamorous picnic near Skull Rock?”

Rey’s stomach growled.“I never say no to food!”

Skull Rock was a massive boulder with hollowed out “eyes” and a “nose” that made it look like a skull.After taking more photos with the “skull” behind them, Ben and Rey settled onto a picnic table and he unpacked their lunch from his cooler.

Ben wasn’t kidding about “glamourous.”He’d brought olives and hummus with these fancy crackers Rey had never seen before along with baguette sandwiches filled with prosciutto and fine cheeses, potato salad, and for dessert, fudge brownies.Everything came from an epicurean market in town.It was all delicious.They washed it all down with sparkling water.

They stretched their legs after eating by taking the Skull Rock trail.“What’s that little bird over there?”Rey asked, pointing to an odd looking brown and white bird with long tail feathers and a long beak.

“It’s a road runner,” Ben said.“You know, like the cartoon?”

Rey frowned.“That’s a real bird?I thought it would be taller.”The bird scooted off, running so fast, it kicked up a cloud of dust.“Wow!”

“You know, half the fun of being around you is how everything is new to you,” Ben said as they moved on.“I’m…I don’t know…it’s hard for me to be delighted by little things.A lot weighs on me, all of the time.”

“I suppose it must be very stressful being in your line of work,” Rey said.

“It’s not so much that.I guess it’s all of the stuff I’ve had to deal with.”Ben looked off into the distance, his lips forming a frown, his brows knitting together.Instinctively, Rey placed a hand on his bicep and tenderly rubbed it.“When I was growing up, I was kind of ignored.My parents’ duties came first.They didn’t mean it but…it was hard.Then I lost my father in an accident that was my fault.My mother said she didn’t blame me but from her actions, I know she did.I left home at 18 and set out to build my own empire.Success is great, Rey, but it’s not everything.I thought I would make my mother proud of me but we still have a distant relationship.It’s even worse with my uncle.I’m an only child, so no brothers or sisters to lean on.My grandparents are long gone.And I think it’s all made me hard on the outside.”

“I’m so sorry, Ben,” Rey said gently.“Maybe someday you can reconcile with your family.I’m sure your mother still loves you and misses you.Sometimes, you have to be the one to make the first step.”

Ben scoffed.“I don’t know, Rey.There’s too much under the bridge.”

“I believe nothing is impossible,” Rey said.“For me, it’s too late.For you, there’s still hope.”

“How do you remain so optimistic and hopeful even with all of the things that happened in your life?”

“It’s how I survived it all, Ben.”Rey smiled at him and gently caressed his cheek.

They moved on and continued to explore the trail until Rey heard a quiet rattling noise.“What is that?”she frowned.

“What?”

“Do you hear that?”Another rattle.

Ben swore and roughly seized Rey in his arms bridal style, carrying her several feet away.“Oh my God, what’s going on, Ben?!”

“It’s a rattlesnake!”Ben pointed to a coiled serpent barely visible beneath a rock,rattling its tail.“It’s extremely poisonous.”

Rey had only seen one rattlesnake in her life and it was in a zoo behind thick plexiglas.Her heart pounded.She was horrified but relieved she was safely away from the serpent.She looked up at the man who saved her, his brown eyes hypnotic, his lips full and flush.

“You saved my life,” Rey said in reverent awe before impulsively throwing her arms around Ben’s shoulders and kissing him full on the mouth.Dear God, his lips were so soft and so, so hot.She closed her eyes and savored him, then after an eternity realized what she’d just done.Her eyes popped open and she jumped away from Ben as though he were a tall piece of hot iron.“I’m so sorry!” Rey said, feeling the world fall apart around her even as she was still aroused from the kiss.“I was completely inappropriate…”

Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled Rey flush against his body, crushing her lips with his.Rey swooned, her knees buckled as she reached her hands up through his hair.Ben kept devouring her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.It was the most adult, passionate, erotic kiss she’d ever experienced and she moaned into him.

The kiss subsided like a storm ending.Rey looked at him with half-lidded eyes and he grinned at her, his eyes smoldering.“I really liked that,” Ben said.

Rey smiled back at him.“I did too.”

“I won’t tell Poe if you won’t.Not this time and no matter how many times it happens.”

“All right,” Rey said.She kissed him on the tip of his long nose.They continued their stroll on the trail, holding hands, a silent acknowledgement that something happened between them and they weren’t going to deny their mutual attraction.

Do I now have a boyfriend?A lover?Rey mused to herself.Who is he to me now and who am I to him?She glanced at him.In the sunlight he seemed almost divine.For now, I guess we are together.

As they traveled back to the resort in the Lamborghini, her left hand rested comfortably on his right hand on the stick shift.She gently traced a circle on his skin with her thumb.He glanced at her, warmth and flames in those mysterious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ben saves Rey twice in this chapter. What a hero! 
> 
> And of course their first kiss, just in time for Valentine's Day!
> 
> So, where will things go next? Subscribe now and don't miss an exciting update because I can tell you right now, that kiss will inspire some more sweet dreams for Rey!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets an interesting invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter earns the E rating...tags will be updated in a few days.

It was high noon and for some reason, Rey and Ben were in his Lamborghini, tearing through the desert at high speeds.Rey wore a white tank top she never remembered buying.The fabric was so sheer she could see her own nipples.She wore shorts so small her butt cheeks were rubbing on the leather seats. 

Rey glanced over at Ben from the passenger seat.He wore a plaid shirt unbuttoned down to his sternum, his massive chest bursting through. The driver’s side window was open so the breeze tousled his long black hair.He drove with determination, his full lips pursed together, his brows frowning.Rey caught a whiff of embers and leather.

“I really want you right now, Ben Solo,” Rey announced.

Ben gave her a look then took the first exit to a dusty road to a remote area.There was nothing but boulders, sage brush, and cactus all around them.

“Get out of the car,” he’d ordered her.

Rey’s eyes had gone wide.“Are we really…?”

“Yes, you, me, the sky, and the birds watching us,” he said.The two of them got out of the Lamborghini.“Now bend over the hood.Don’t burn your hands,”Ben insisted.He unzipped his pants as Rey complied.She felt his big hands reach around her waist, unfastened the button, and yank down both her shorts and her panties, leaving her bare to the elements.Rey heard an eagle crying out above them.Then Ben pulled up her tank top, exposing her breasts.Then he pulled her legs apart and slipped his fingers into her.Rey rocked along with his powerful strokes, at first keeping her eyes closed then staring half-lidded at the reflection of herself and Ben in the windscreen.Ben breathed hot into her ear, muttering the filthiest things she’d ever heard but for some reason in French.He moved one hand up to her breast and fondled it.He rubbed himself against her rear.“Ben, I’m going to…” Rey whined.

“Not yet,” he said.He pushed her legs apart further and slipped himself deep into her.Rey marveled at how amazing it felt but also wondering how she, a virgin, was able to handle him like this already.Oh, no matter, he was rocking her hard against the car.His hands intertwined with hers.A rattlesnake slithered up beside them, marveling at this strange sight, waving his rattle as Ben and Rey’s cries echoed across the desert.

“I love you!”Rey shouted as Ben released himself.

Rey startled awake to a deeper, intense orgasm than the first one.Where were these dreams coming from?And was she really falling in love with Ben?“Bad Rey,” she croaked to herself running a hand through her messy hair..

***

That evening, Rey returned to Ben’s villa with tequila per his request.This time he lounged beside the jacuzzi in full view of her.Rey bit her lip, the erotic dream from last night replaying itself in her head. _Get a hold of yourself, girl.You’re still working.Sort of._

He smiled warmly at seeing her.“There’s my favorite girl at La Luna.”Rey poured him the amber drink into a glass and gave it to him.Impulsively, she leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips.

“I think Poe needs to make this the norm among his staff,” Ben teased. 

“I don’t want you kissing everyone else here,” Rey playfully pouted.“That’s an exclusive service only I provide.And only when you’re good.”

“What will you do when I’m bad?”

“Give you cheap college student tequila instead of the expensive stuff.”

“Ooh, saucy girl,” Ben laughed.He took a drink.“Hey, want to jump in the jacuzzi with me?”

“Ben, I’m still working you know,” Rey wagged her finger.She kept up the appearance of good humor on her face but she was turned on and at the same time terrified of the idea of being naked around Ben.

“Just kidding.Sort of.Listen, have you worked the Let It All Hang Out Party yet?”

Rey laughed.“What a curious thing to bring up now,” she said.“Yes I’ve worked the party and I’ll never get some of the images out of my brain.”

“I never go to those things.Too much Boomer-era music and the whole thing is really cheesy.But I was kind of thinking…if you’re working the party this week, maybe I’ll show up.It’ll be a lot more fun with you around anyway.”

Rey raised her eyebrows.“It’s not like I’ll be able to drink and dance with you.”

“Doesn’t matter.I just want to see you.”Rey saw a spark of emotional vulnerability in his eyes.Need.She responded by stroking back his soft raven hair, noticing how in the fading sunlight it had chestnut highlights.

“Just don’t get drunk and give things away,” she mock warned him.

“I’ll keep things under control,” he reassured her with a wink.“And I’m not going to hump you on the dance floor either.”

Rey laughed and playfully slapped Ben’s hard chest.But Ben obviously cared for her.Wanted to be near her even if he couldn’t make out with her.What could that be a sign of?

“One more thing. I’d been meaning to ask you…I like taking hikes out in the canyon on a trail open to nudists.Feeling the sun and wind on your skin, just you and nature like how we were made?Um, would you like going on a hike with me?I think you might enjoy it.”He blushed and stammered, “You don’t have to be naked too.You can wear clothes, whatever makes you comfortable.I just kinda want to…bring you into my world a little.”

Rey’s eyes went wide and she wasn’t sure what to think.But the vulnerable, pleading look in his eyes, his gentle hand on her arm made her realize how much of a leap this was for him. 

“I promise you, it’ll be safe.I’ll make certain of it,” he vowed.

“All right,” Rey said.“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm astonished that with little fanfare, this has already scored more than 6000 hits. It's already my third most popular story and my most kudo-ed (is that a word?) and I'm not even finished with it yet! Thank you, I appreciate every eyeball!
> 
> Next time: The naked hike! Does Rey keep it on or take it all off? Be sure to subscribe if you haven't already!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naked hike! Does Rey keep her clothes on or does she shed her inhibitions?

Ben’s black Lamborghini sped alone down the state road to the Pine Canyon trail, Rey gripping the edge of the leather seat so that her knuckles were white.The hiking trail was about ten miles out of town but it felt as remote as it were 50 miles out of Palm Springs.When they reached the parking lot, it was empty in spite of the cloudless deep blue skies and sun bleaching the hills and mountains with yellow light.Ben wisely chose an off-peak time for the hike.

Ben and Rey got out of the parked car.She took a deep breath of the clean air, trying to calm her nerves, and put on her hat.Ben opened the trunk and started disrobing.He casually tossed into the trunk his t-shirt and knee-length shorts, then shimmied out of his briefs before throwing it in with his clothing.He reached into a backpack for his sun block.Rey watched him, her mouth going dry. Rey had been nervous all morning even though she planned on keeping her clothes on and she had spent plenty of time around a naked Ben Solo, alone or with others around.She wasn’t entirely sure why.Ben made it clear she didn’t have to take off her own clothes.

“Okay, let’s head on out,” Ben said once he had nothing on but a backpack, a hat, and his hiking boots.They walked together for a long while.Since it was late morning on a weekday there was no one else out on the trail.Rey observed Ben the whole while, completely comfortable in his body.She noticed the hardness of his muscles and the soft, natural way his skin folded with his movement.Ben didn’t look like a man who worked out to look like a bodybuilder, all muscle and steel.He looked like a man who simply wanted to take the best care of his body while embracing its natural gifts.Suddenly an idea came to her.An idea to push through her own comfort zone and well, there wasn’t anyone else around…

“Ben, can we stop a moment?”Rey cleared her throat.

“Sure,” he said.He stood by.His eyes widened when Rey took off her backpack and removed her t-shirt.

“You’re hot already?”he asked. 

“Nooo,” she said as she artlessly fumbled with the button on her shorts.“I want to um, try…uh naked hiking.If you don’t mind tan lines, tiny boobs, and cellulite that is?”Her cheeks burned hot.

“If you’re worried about what I’m going to think, don’t.I’ve seen every body in every shape and size and color.We are all beautiful.Look at me!”He stood with his arms open wide.“I have the complexion of chocolate chip cookie dough!”

Rey laughed. 

“No pressure, Rey, just do whatever makes you comfortable.”

Rey shook her head.“Thanks, but right now I’ve committed myself to a nude hike and that’s what I’m going to do before sanity takes over.” 

“Awesome,” Ben grinned.

She pulled down her shorts, putting the clothes in the backpack.Amazingly, Ben wasn’t even watching her.He was busy removing his own backpack.Rey took a deep breath then removed her bralette and her panties.She tossed the garments into the backpack and zipped it shut.She stood up and faced Ben.He smiled proudly.“Beautiful,” he said.But it was encouragement, not a leer.He handed her bug spray and spray-on sun protection from his backpack.“You don’t want a bug bite or a sunburn in an inconvenient location,” he said.

After Rey sprayed herself everywhere she possibly could, then the two of them set off, wearing nothing but hats, shoes, and backpacks.As they headed down the trail, Rey’s hand slipped into Ben’s.He squeezed it reassuringly and held on to her hand as they walked.

Rey realized that Ben was right.After a few minutes, she didn’t think very much about not wearing clothes.It was easier to do so when it was just him.She was a bit nervous about a stranger coming across them.But she also started to feel more…natural.And he was right about how good the sun and the gentle breeze felt on her bare skin.

They spotted an eagle flying about, the tracks left by a coyote, lizards sunning themselves on rocks.They discovered spectacular vistas. 

At one such location, Ben said, “How about if we take a picture to commemorate our first naked hike?”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry, just from the neck up,” Ben reassured her, holding up his hands palms forward.

“Well, all right.”Ben fished his phone out from his backpack and he waved Rey over next to a scraggly tree.He put his long arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so that her hip was touching his body.His skin.A thrill ran through her but it was also fraught with peril.She focused instead on the phone Ben held in front of them. 

“Smile,” he said, scrunching down so he wouldn’t tower over her as much.The resulting picture was PG-rated, only their bare shoulders on up exposed.

When they returned to Ben’s Lamborghini, Rey felt strange putting her panties and bralette back on.It was as though it suddenly hit her that she’d just spent the last two hours completely naked with a man who she had feelings for.Did she literally overexpose herself?But when she was dressed, Ben, who was still shirtless, leaned in and kissed her, his arms snaking around her waist, lifting her up her feet.

“Whew,” Rey said, smiling and pulling herself away from Ben’s kiss-swollen lips.“I…

“Needed to come up for air?”he smirked.

They laughed and touched foreheads. 

“Yeah,” Rey said.

After they fully dressed and drove off back toward Palm Springs, Ben patted her hand reassuringly.“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah, I did,” Rey admitted.“I don’t know if I want to make nudism my thing but thank you for taking me.”

“My pleasure.Any time you want to talk about the lifestyle, just ask.Speaking of asking, how about an off-campus lunch before we return to the resort?”

“Why are all of these suspiciously like dates, Ben?”

“Because they are, girlfriend.”He flashed her that toothy smile she’d come to adore.Rey was giddy. _He’d just said_ …her heart soared. _He’s mine now, isn’t he?_

“How about kebabs then…boyfriend?”

“You got it, Rey.”The blushed and grinned like secondary students finally admitting a mutual crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 7000 hits...thanks everybody!
> 
> Next time: The Let It All Hang Out party! Don't miss an update! Hit the subscribe button!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Let It All Hang Out gala!

“Welcome everybody to the Let It All Hang Out Gala!”Snap Wexley shouted into the microphone from the ballroom stage. 

The crowd of resort guests, all in some state of undress, shouted, “Woooo!”

“Who’s ready to party tonight?!”Wexley was dressed in a nice suit, which was an odd juxtaposition with the naked or partially nude guests and, as Rey had learned, not a common sight in Palm Springs.But La Luna prided itself on class.

“Wooo!”they shouted, holding up their drinks.

“I’m your host until 1 a.m. tonight and my buddy,” he turned to point to a thin fellow on the stage with headphones around his neck.Like Wexley, the DJ was entirely clothed, in his case a black t-shirt and pants.“DJ Beaumont will be spinning your favorite dance tunes and slow jams!And of course he will be taking requests!” 

“Wooo!” 

“We’re going to have games and prizes, including some nifty stuff from our raffle.Now I want to see all of you get on down!Shake those bare booties!”Wexley pumped his fist in the air.

“Wooo!”

DJ Beaumont started playing “Shake Your Groove Thing” and the guests got to work on the parquet wood dance floor.Wexley traveled around the crowd, dancing and chatting with guests.He was easily the biggest clown at La Luna, which made him perfect to emcee the gala.

Rey watched with amusement from her station at the RSVP table.Her job was to sign in arriving guests and answer any questions they had.Many of them were people Rey had met while working so it was a parade of familiar faces.And of course, bodies.She also handed attendees their drink and raffle tickets.She didn’t want to think about where or how they held on to those tickets.

The darkened ballroom was decked out with gold and silver stars on the walls and on a glittery curtain behind Wexley and DJ Beaumont’s stage.DJ Beaumont’s equipment took up a good portion of the stage area, while the remaining space was left for Wexley’s microphone stand and baskets of raffle gifts.Gold and silver balloons were attached with metallic ribbon to small tables lit with electric votives and more balloons floated around and across the dance floor. 

Guests sipped champagne and cocktails as they chatted, partook of the dessert table complete with a chocolate fountain, or whooped it up dancing.The amusing thing was without clothes, the guests “dressed up” with jewelry or spray on tans.Some of the ladies had dusted themselves with shimmering powder or glitter.Some of the men only wore ties around their necks.

Rey occasionally caught a whiff of cannabis smoke coming from an adjacent patio.She’d often forget that stuff was legal here.

She made sure she moved her chair to avoid getting a doctor’s view when Wexley got up on stage to announce, “Time to lim-BO!”Rey tried everything she could to look away as the limbo bar was set up on the dance floor and DJ Beaumont started up “Limbo Rock.”Finally the limbo contest ended with one of the younger guests, a fortyish man who could bend low without falling down or putting out his back.Wexley handed him a gift certificate for a spa treatment.

Rey kept checking her watch.Ben had told her he was coming to the party but already an hour had flown by.The flow of guests coming to her table had slowed to a trickle, then no one.Rey endured a game where guests were sitting on balloons to pop them before Ben finally arrived.He strode in without a stitch on, his hair clean and fluffy, and his body…gleaming?Did he put some kind of oil on his body to make it shine like that? 

DJ Beaumont started playing the Village People’s “Macho Man” as Ben walked in that familiar gait to the RSVP table.He leaned in close to Rey.

“Hey,” Ben said, smiling so much the lines on his face were deeper than ever.“You look great.Like a goddess.”

Rey was glad the room was dark so that no one could see her blush.She wore a simple black dress with large gold hoop earrings and more makeup than usual, that was all.Nothing special but the way he looked at her, he clearly disagreed.

“You smell nice,” she replied.This was a different fragrance from his usual embers and leather.This was clean, fresh-smelling.

“It’s my special occasion scent,” he winked.

She checked off Ben and handed him his tickets.“You can hang on to my raffle ticket,” he said.“At least I can cash out the drink ticket right away.” 

As Ben headed for the bar, Finn got Rey’s attention from across the room with a shocked look on his face.He quickly moved over to the RSVP table and said, “I can’t believe Kylo Ren’s here!He’s never come to this party!Ever!Not in all of the years he’s visited La Luna!”

“I guess there’s a first time for everything,” Rey said with a shrug.

“You know, he seems to have changed this visit,” Finn mused.“Chilled out a lot.Almost like he’s nicer.”

“Perhaps he’s maturing a bit.”

Rey then glanced at Ben, drink in hand, gamely dancing with a laughing woman old enough to be his mother, a feathered boa her only apparel.She mockingly waved a warning finger at him and he shrugged in an exaggerated way. 

“Who is this guy?”Finn marveled.

His astonishment grew when Ben won one of the raffle baskets, a very nice “Wine Country” set similar to the welcome basket Rey had brought for him at the beginning of his visit.Ben smiled warmly as he went to a middle aged couple celebrating their anniversary and graciously handed them the basket.Finn’s mouth gaped open but Rey smiled, her hand resting over her heart.

Ben and Rey couldn’t interact very much, just a few stolen moments here and there.When the opening horn blasts of “Conga” sent the guests and staffers lining up on the dance floor, Rey remained at her station.It was okay for staffers to participate in the conga line.In fact they often worked to get other guests involved, but Rey always sat it out.This time though Ben—having had more than a few drinks—not only joined in at the end of the line, as it snaked by Rey’s table, he reached for her and pulled her arms around his bare waist.Then he held on to the guest in front of him and they trundled along around the ballroom to the ‘80s Latin beats.To keep from tripping over the 6’3” behemoth in front of her, she had no choice but to look right down on his shaking pancake ass.The absurd and sexy sight of it all made her laugh so hard, her eyes crinkled tight, her upper lip vanished, and her sides hurt.She gripped his hard abs tighter with her hands, which sent a thrill down her spine.

The party raged on until Beaumont played Donna Summer’s “Last Dance” to close out the night.Rey started packing up the RSVP table.She glanced up to find Ben standing next to her.

“Do you need someone to walk you back?”he asked. 

“Usually I walk back with Finn and some of the other staffers,” Rey said.“I’ll be fine, but thank you.”

“Call me when you get in safely?So I don’t worry about you?”

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes.She supposed this is what happens when you’re in a relationship, even one on the down low.“Fiiiine,” she said with exaggerated exasperation.“I’ll walk you to the exit.”

They walked to just outside of the ballroom.“Good night, Ben,” she said.“Thanks for coming.”

“I’m glad I did.”Ben pulled Rey aside and quickly kissed her.“Good night, Goddess.”She watched him go, admiring the muscles on his glutes, breathing in the scent of his cologne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sun's Out, Buns Out" is now my most popular fic! Thanks to all of you for your support! Think we break 10,000 hits before it's all over? 
> 
> Next time: Prepare for horniness, awkwardness, and angst! Don't miss an update! Hit that subscribe button!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest Reylo tale, taking place in vaguely our time period. As a resident of Southern California, I know that Palm Springs is notorious for its nudist and clothing optional resorts and when the title popped in my head one day, I figured I would make use of that for a story. It was too good to pass up! 
> 
> Just as a note, if you're looking for a really wild, ultra kinky story this isn't going to be it. It's still a Reylo romance.


End file.
